Summer's Hiatus
by christytrekkie
Summary: Summer Sequel to Buffy and the New Blood


Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, it belongs to Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

If you haven't read Buffy and the New Blood you won't have a clue what is happening here so go read the series starter first, please. :)

This was only to be one chapter but then it grew into a monster so I had to break it up into chapters. so heres the first very long chapter. Hope you like it.

Summer's Hiatus

Buffy and Jessica had hoped that they would at least have the summer to come to grips with the becoming an integrated family thing, but Joyce decided she wanted a summer wedding. Since Buffy couldn't have that she'd wanted to at least be by herself during this summer wedding trip that her mom and Joseph had dragged her and Jessica on, maybe even go spend that time with her father Hank. But that wasn't going to happen since her mom and Jessica's dad had seen to it that they were practically in each other's face since they left for LA to prepare for the wedding. Hence the fact that the two girls shared an elegant two bed room together in the well-known LA B&B. Their parents hoping that their close proximity to each other would bring them back together. They'd not spoken to one another since their parents announced their up and coming nuptials and it had been a long tedious ride for the girls as their parents continually tried to get the girls to at least speak to one another.

To Buffy it seemed that her mother found every opportunity to involve both girls in the wedding planning, but the girls seem to always avoid contact or conversation with one another. Despite the girls obvious antipathy for one another Joyce found everything she had set in her mind for the wedding in record time. From the beautiful blue dresses for her bridesmaids and maid of honor, which would be to her utmost joy Buffy, Willow and Jessica, to the beautiful hall that she'd seen in several LA wedding settings. It was all happening so fast in Buffy's mind.

Joyce's wedding to Hank Summers had been practically nonexistent, with them saying their vows in front of a justice of the peace in a courtroom. The only witnesses being her sister Sam and cousin Patty. Since Joyce's mother hadn't approved of her relationship with Hank to begin with, she along with her father hadn't attended the nuptials at all and the rub was that her mother was one hundred percent right about the kind of man Hank was. So this time around she'd wanted it to be something special, something that dreams were made of. She'd found a man that honestly cared for her and her daughter and she wanted to marry this man with all her heart.

Joseph had almost miraculously booked the beautiful hall on short notice. The wedding was set for three weeks from today with everything in place from the caterer to the bands. Joseph had even asked Oz's band to play so that more of Buffy and Jessica's friends could attend the wedding. Even Cordelia Chase was coming, although she had a hidden agenda, cheerleading nationals were right after the wedding and she would see to it that Jessica didn't back out of it.

Even though they had three weeks before the wedding they went early because Joseph had surprised Joyce with a pre-honeymoon celebration. Three weeks in LA's Bed & Breakfast to the stars. Dinner every night for a week at Asia de Cuba, which would also be the location for the reception. He'd also booked something special for the girls later on in the week, partly to get some alone time with Joyce and partly so the girls could try and make up. Joseph wanted Joyce's wedding to be care free and for the girls to enjoy themselves as well as get along. The mini shopping spree on Rodeo Drive would surely brighten Buffy's decade.

The end of the week came quickly and both of their parents patience was wearing thin, to the point that Joseph had almost cancelled the shopping spree for the two girls. The nights at the restaurant was filled with thick tension between the girls, even to the point where they had almost broke out into an argument at the table. Which Joseph had immediately nipped in the bud with a look to Jessica that had calmed her down somewhat, Buffy just sat pouting until she looked at the hurt look on her mother's face and she straightened up quickly. Joyce was so worried for both of them that she couldn't enjoy her dinner which she'd been looking forward to all day. Joseph was livid, wondering how the girls could be so selfish, couldn't they see how they were upsetting Joyce. He slowly took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he wouldn't allow his anger to upset Joyce any further. This was her special time and he was going to make sure she enjoyed it. He looked at the girls eating their dinner quietly and a slow grin formed on his face. He would make sure the girls enjoyed themselves if it killed him or them.

The next day Buffy and Jessica were awakened by an alarm blaring in their room. Buffy grumbled as she hit the offending thing a little too hard breaking it into a million pieces. She woke fully and looked sheepishly at the mangled alarm clock, she noticed Jessica sitting up in her bed out of the corner of her eye trying ineffectually to hide her laughter. Buffy rolled her eyes never once glancing in Jessica's direction as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

Jessica watched as Buffy slammed the bathroom door. Finally prying her eyes away from Buffy's escape route she turned to look at the destroyed clock. That's when she noticed the folded piece of paper amongst the ruins. She reached over and picked it up and unfolded it and began to read. With each sentence Jessica's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Uhm, BUFFY! I think you should come read this," Jessica jumped out of the bed and began bamming on the bathroom door.

Buffy swung the door open furiously, wondering what Jessica's issue was. "Jessica, If you may or may not have noticed, I would like to be alone now," Buffy eyed Jessica angrily.

Jessica started to get a bit tired of Buffy's attitude and shoved the note into Buffy's chest. "Well apparently my father has other plans for us."

Buffy took the note and began to read it.

_Dear Buffy and Jessica so that you may know, I am very disappointed in the both of you. I would have hoped that you two would take Joyce's feelings into consideration and help me make this a special time for her. But seeing the two of you not get along and making a complete spectacle of yourselves last night has put a damper on this special occasion and I have made it my endeavor to remedy the situation between the two of you. I have made plans for the two of you to spin the entire day alone together. I have a limo waiting outside to take you to your destinations. An envelope with two credit cards, with a credit limit on them I might add so don't go overboard ladies, is on the dresser in our room. Please take the time you have today to reconcile your problems for Joyce's sake. Be the mature young ladies that I expect you to be and deal with your issues. Failure to do so is not an option._

Buffy crumbled the offensive note up in her hand and grumbled, she looked up at Jessica accusingly. Jessica just sighed and walked around Buffy to get to the bathroom.

"We might as well get this over with Buffy, no way to get out of it," she glanced at Buffy in the doorway and smirked at her befuddlement. "He will know if we do," she closed the door on Buffy and started to get ready for her trying day.

The two girls walked through the bed and breakfast heading to their parent's room. They entered but their parents were nowhere to be found. Jessica headed over to the dresser and picked up the envelope and opened it. She gave Buffy her card as she put away her own.

"You know, this seems like a payoff to try and make us behave," Buffy frowned.

Jessica whirled around on Buffy angrily. "You know my dad is not like that Buffy, he's just trying to get us to get along."

She sighed and thought about her own behavior and felt ashamed. She'd been wallowing in self-pity and not really caring about her dad's happiness. He'd finally found someone to make him happy after losing her mom and she the thoughtful daughter that she was not had walked all over that by making him worry about her.

"Buffy I don't know if you want to be friends ever again but I'm not going to hold my breath on the matter and I'm definitely not going to make my father or Joyce worry either. Your mom has made my dad the happiest I've seen him since my mom past and I am grateful to her for that. So with or without your help I'm going to make the best of this situation between us. You seem to be stuck with me Buffy, I am going to be your step sister pretty soon which to me is not such a bad thing I hope you come to feel the same," she walked past Buffy and headed out to the limousine waiting for them not giving Buffy a chance to respond.

Buffy just shook her head and followed her out. She had a lot to think about.

The limo driver opened the door for the two young ladies and they both jumped into the back seat. He seemed to be a little wary of them but neither of them noticed that at first. But as Buffy seemed to try to ignore her ill feelings about the Jessica situation and focus on her surroundings her senses began to tingle in a slayery type of way. She looked out the limousine window to scan her surroundings, nothing in particular that would send her slaydar off was in the immediate vicinity and it being early morning hours didn't really put her in a defensive or wary mood so she shrugged it off.

The driver got into the driver seat and glanced at the two girl through the rear view mirror as he prepared to take off. There was something about these two that made the part of him he would like to forget on edge. Nothing in their outward appearance said dangerous or predator per say, they looked like two carefree girls out on the town, so what on earth would make him so cagey around them. He didn't know who they were, only that his boss at the soup kitchen owed a friend a favor and he asked him to be chauffeur to two teenaged girls and to keep a close eye on them. He had readily agreed thinking it would be some fast cash. He sighed and shook his head making a somewhat challenging decision to try and squash those feelings of danger for his life. Just another weird reaction of what he truly was that he would have to deal with.

The limo dropped the both of them off on Rodeo Drive and went to find parking. Buffy's eyes went from put upon to kid in candy store in seconds. Jessica glanced at her and burst out laughing. "You alright there Buffy?"

Buffy straightened up and her original upset look came back, but not so strongly this time as she tried not to give herself whiplash from looking at all the stores before her. The girls spent several hours shopping and gazing at things that were way too expensive for their current budget, and though they really didn't frequent the same space in each store they went into, the tension between them began to dwindle somewhat as they periodically caught each other's attention. Surprisingly by the end of the shopping spree it was Jessica that had spent nearly all of her budget while Buffy the more experienced shopper had not only bought more stuff but managed to save a significant amount of money for later use.

As the girls came out of the last store the limo was waiting for them, the driver put their many bags into the trunk of the limo, taking special care with the items Jessica told him were fragile. This time Buffy paid more attention to him as she got that feeling again, her eyes narrowed as she caught his eye and he shivered nervously. He hurriedly got back into the driver seat and locked the door and put up the tinted window divider. The two girls got into the back and he took off to their next destination.

"What the hell was that all about Buffy? Are you trying to scare our driver off or something?" Jessica folded her arms and glared at Buffy, she was hoping that this little outing would wear her hostility thin, but from where she sat it didn't seem to be working at all. Her father would be disappointed.

"I don't believe our driver is what he seems to be," Buffy said as she tried to see through the tinted window. Jessica turned to the window uncertainly, lovely, not only were they going to deal with the situation between them but a supernatural one to boot.

"Are you sure Buffy?" Jessica asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure," Buffy said.

Buffy sat there still trying to maintain a level of aloofness but couldn't manage it very well. This was just great, it was a possibility that they were in an unfavorable situation and here she was enjoying herself way too much, damn Joseph and his shopping therapy.

An hour or so later the driver dropped them off in front of the movie theatre. The girls got out and Buffy glanced to the front of the limo, there was no indication that the driver would be getting out anytime soon so she just smiled and turned to ask Jess what she wanted to see.

Jessica and Buffy both looked at the line up off movies and quietly discussed what each might want to see. Jessica being a big Disney movie as well as Greek god fan put in a vote for Hercules, but relented when it was something that Buffy did not want to see. Buffy suggested Speed 2 being a Keanu Reeves fan but changed her mind quickly when Jess told her that Keanu wasn't even in the sequel. They both agreed that it was a world of no to My Best Friend's Wedding both having their fill of anything remotely to do with the subject. Finally both decided on Air Force One, as neither wanted to see anything about aliens or dinosaurs at the moment. Jessica kept secret her extreme crush on both Ford and Oldman, and that it had motivated her decision on the matter.

As they bought their tickets, their limo driver watched them warily as they entered the movie theatre. Neither he nor the girls noticed the menacing figures in the shadows watching as well.

Several hours later the girls came out laughing, suddenly they stopped and looked at each other seriously and yelled.

"GET OFF MY PLANE!" they both went into a fit of giggles again. Buffy thinking how unrealistic movies could be at times while Jessica just thought how hot her two heartthrobs were in this movie. The both of them had thoroughly enjoyed it. Buffy looked up at the time, it was just past six they still had a little time to spare before it got dark. She spotted an ice cream shop across the street and gestured towards the limo driver that that's where they were heading. She grabbed Jessica's hand and they both ran across the street and into the heavenly store.

The driver just shook his head and smiled reminding himself that they were just a couple of teenage girls, nothing more. That's when his head exploded with a mind numbing vision that hit him like a mac truck. He grabbed his head and growled in pain. The vision went in fast forward before him and hit him hard, his two female passengers fought for their lives as a flurry of demons attacked them, the young black girl held her own but you could tell she was way out of her league and soon the demons overtook her, her only saving grace was the blond valley girl that moved like she was possessed, she threw the demons off of the girl took her hand and they both started running. When the vision was over he looked over to the small ice cream shop that his two passengers had went into and to his horror he saw the girls running for their lives, the demons in hot pursuit.

"Shit!" he screamed and to the best of his ability ignored the feeling that his brain had exploded and started the limo and speed off in pursuit of the girls.

Buffy ran as fast as her feet and the slower Jessica could take her. Jessica was a pretty good runner but paled horribly in comparison to a slayer. She knew if they didn't find shelter soon, they wouldn't stand a chance against the plethora of demons chasing them. Buffy looked around and noticed a place that looked like an underground bar and she ran towards it hoping that the demons would not follow.

Buffy and Jessica ran into the bar and down the stairs, they stopped in their tracks by what they saw. Both of their jaws dropped as they looked around at a room fool of demons, tall and short, horny and thorny, puss and slime everywhere. Buffy went into a fighting stance as a green demon dressed flamboyantly came up to them grinning.

"Now now young lady," he looked at her in amusement. "Violence is not permitted or even possible here."

Buffy's menacing glare made him laugh out loud, he then turned a concerned look unto Jessica who was slowly backing herself into a corner in fear.

He walked up to her and took her hand, she looked up at him as if for the first time and her eyes widened considerably, but she seemed to calm down as she noticed his kind smile despite his red eyes. She had no idea where or what they had walked into.

"Its okay, no one will hurt you here," he told her reassuringly.

Wh…what is this place?" She asked as Buffy came over and blocked her from the smiling colorfully dressed demon.

"Oh how rude of me. Where are my manners? This is Caritas, sanctuary to human and demon alike and I am your host Lorne."

Jessica giggled. "Lorne Green."

Lorne gave her an amused glance. He was beginning to like this girl, the jury was still out on the little blonde that was staring daggers at him. He could deal with that if those figurative daggers didn't turn into real ones.

"What brings you two beautiful ladies to my humble establishment?" Lorne asked

Buffy snorted, there were several colorful words she could think off to describe this place and humble was far from any of them.

"Uhm," Jessica didn't really want to let the room full of demons know that they were in the process of trying to escape from other demons. She didn't think that would bode well for their survival, even if this was a sanctuary.

"We were looking for a place to rest, but you guys seem to be busy so we'll just get out of your hair," she grabbed a bewildered Buffy and started to head back where they came but Lorne politely blocked there way.

"I don't mean to sound like an old eighties movie, but no one leaves here without singing a song," Lorne knew from the way they'd run into his bar that they had been running from something and from the look on their faces it was a pretty big something and probably more than one. He didn't feel comfortable sending the young ladies back out there to face what was probably still waiting for them out there.

"What! I don't sing I slay!" Buffy near yelled causing every demon in the place to stiffen up.

Lorne looked around and giggled nervously. Putting his hands up to try to calm his patrons down. "Its alright folks, as always Caritas remains a sanctuary, sit and enjoy yourselves, the next round of drinks are on me," he turned and gave Buffy a chastising frown.

He walked closer to Buffy, which made her flinch, and whispered in her ear. "There's obviously something chasing you, I'm pretty sure they haven't followed you inside because they now what type of place this is. I know you don't want to go back out there anytime soon with your friend here," he glanced at Jessica. "So to past some of the time…," he paused and gestured towards the stage and smirked at Buffy who scowled at him.

"After the two of you sing, I'll see two it Carlos here calls for backup so you can make it home.

Jessica thought it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe their pursuers would get bored and leave so they could go home. So she slowly nudged Buffy towards the stage so they could choose a song. Jessica smiled as she noticed one of her favorite songs in the lineup and picked up to the microphone. Jessica held it the mic up between the both of them as the music started to play. They looked out among the mixed crowd of demons and humans, some of them gave them frightened looks while others looked like they wanted to rip into them. As the music began Lorne's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Interesting choice," Lorne smirked.

The Host gestured toward Carlos to go make a call. Carlos went to the back room and made a call to a friend and his crew that had a hand in keeping the demon violence as well as population down. He also took some precautions to protect Caritas, cause if those same friends knew this was a demon hangout it would turn from a hangout to a hunting ground.

When he set everything in order the girls were well into the chorus of Sam Cooke's, A Change is Gonna Come and his boss had turned a rather pale shade of green. He couldn't tell if it was from their singing, choice of song or something he was reading from them. He walked up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Lorne turned a horrified countenance toward Carlos and closed his eyes, trying to stay upright from the reading he was receiving. "Oh Carlos, please make me a Sea Breeze and do make it stronger than I like it, I really need it to be much stronger than I usually like it.

Carlos quickly headed behind the bar and made his boss a Sea Breeze as the girls came back over to him trying to hide their obvious joy. Carlos handed the very strong drink over to Lorne and he took it quickly and almost down it in one gulp all the while never taking his eyes off the two fast approaching teenage girls who were still singing and now giggling.

The girls stopped in front of Lorne and the giggles stopped immediately when they noticed the pallid way his face looked, which was a feet given his green color.

"Are you ok, uhm…," Jessica paused, not sure how to address him. "Sir?"

Lorne took a moment to finish off his drink and focused his attention on the two girls before him. "Oh, I'm just dandy sweetheart, Just didn't think I would get paid a visit by the one and only Slayer," He smiled weakly as Buffy stiffened. Also thinking how surprised she would be when she found out that she wasn't quite so one and only anymore.

"When you said you slay, I thought you meant something else, color me clueless," Lorne raised his glass.

Carlos eyed his boss and knew as shocking as having a slayer in his demon establishment was, that was not what was given his boss pause. He'd seen something that worried him and it wasn't about the slayer.

Buffy came up to Lorne and tried to grab him violently, some invisible force pushed her away.

"Sorry sweety, told you violence is not allowed in Caritas.

"How did you know that?" Buffy growled out.

He reached out for his second glass of Sea Breeze as he began to explain to them how he was an empath demon that could read anyone who sang for him and if they wanted could set them on the path they should go.

Buffy immediately felt infringed upon. How dare this demon try to read her thoughts without her permission. "I don't believe I asked for or wanted you to attempt to violate me in that way,"

Lorne gulped a bit, the hostility on the girl was palpable and he backed up a little, forgetting for a moment that he was in his sanctuary. "You misunderstand, I don't read thoughts, I just, how I should put it, I read possible destinies and I help or give advice to those who wish it choose what path is best. Think of it like this. You have several alternate realities of your life before you and certain choices you make lead to each one." I help guide those choice for the best outcome in that particular person's life."

Buffy although still angry, calmed herself down. Jessica seemed intrigued by the mention of alternate realities and the choices you make in life leading you to them. She found that theory damn fascinating and wanted to talk more about it with the green empath demon. But then she noticed her limo driver come through the back of the bar and gesture for them to come quickly. She pointed and Buffy turned and looked at him in relief.

"Sorry to end this very pleasant conversation," the sarcasm dripped off her sentence like grease dripped off chicken. "Our ride is here, come on Jessica we have to go before those demons realize we're going out the back," She glanced at the green demon one last time before she headed towards the limo driver.

Jessica started to follow but Lorne grabbed her hand and put his card in it. "We need to talk soon, when you're ready give me a call."

He let go of her hand and she slowly turned around to an impatiently waiting Buffy Summers. What Lorne said next made her freeze in her tracks.

"Look forward to hearing from you rumplestilskin," she turned to see him smiling at her but before she could say anything Buffy grabbed her hand and forced her out of the demon bar. Lorne's smile slowly left his face as he thought about what that young woman would go through before she realized what she was. Lorne's mind reeled at the thought, he didn't even think they existed, he should have realized that if his kind existed then it was possible that they did to.

"Please call me soon young lady," Lorne gaze never left the back exit as Carlos handed him yet another sea breeze. In the background a Nurbatch Demon sang the Doors song The End.

The girls and their limo driver all ran out of the exit door and into the alley way where the demons were waiting for them. There went their bright idea of getting to the limo before any of the demons realized they were escaping. One of the demons tried to grab Jessica first and Buffy flew towards it doing a round house kick into its chest and sent it flying fifty feet down the alley way. Another demon attacked her from behind holding her as another stalked up to take her in a frontal assault. Their driver clumsily picked up one of the garbage cans and brought it down atop another demons head. Jessica backed up in fear as another demon advanced on her, Buffy wouldn't be able to save her this time and the demon knew it. He was practically smiling about it as he backed her into the limousine.

As he reached out to what he thought was the trapped and helpless girl she dropped down and swept its legs from under it. The demon wasn't expecting a fight from this girl so he fell hard, before he could get back up Jessica quickly jumped up unto the back of the limo. Buffy could hear her sing songing be aggressive, be ye aggressive as she did a rather high cheerleading flip into the air and landing hard unto the demons head almost crushing its skull.

She smiled triumphantly at her two companions as they also took care of their aggressors. Her smile was short lived as several more demons came around both entrances blocking them in. Buffy quickly ran up the demon in front of her sending it crashing onto the pavement. She flipped herself over the demon holding her and side kicked it into the brick wall with a sickening thud, it slid down the walls unconscious. She grabbed Jessica and was about to head back into the demon bar when she heard an unfamiliar voice yell out.

"Hey, no one invited me and my crew to the party, I'm hurt. The new arrival frowned.

Buffy and Jessica glance behind the advancing demons to see a young black man with a wave cap on. He had six men and two woman with him. They stood in military formation blocking the entrance. The demons turned and growled at them. Buffy thought they were here to get themselves killed, dammit more people to look after.

"That's alright partner we weren't invited either, but it's always fun to crash the party," Buffy turned and saw another group of men and woman on the other end of the alleyway with another young black man leading them as well.

The demons started to look scared at this point, they knew they couldn't take the slayer and this group of hunters as well, they all started looking towards Caritas then, it was a sanctuary after all. Before they could even move towards the door the violence started.

"Well hell Charles, let's get this party started," The second man yelled.

"Way ahead of you Rondell, said the first man. The two groups yelled and advanced on the now afraid demons. Buffy grabbed one and started beating it to a pulp, she twisted its neck viciously trying to get their numbers so there would be no human casualties. She be damned if she had these peoples death on her conscious.

The limo driver pushed Jessica into the back of the limo as Demon heads began to fly as axes made contact. She gazed out of the back of the window in amazement, to see Buffy fight was pure poetry, when she moved there was nothing like it, like Sun Tzu's book it was the art of war. The group that had come to help were rougher around the edges when it came to fighting but their saving grace is that they worked as a unit, like a well-oiled machine. Each watching the others back.

Before long the demon horde was taken care of and the group of fighters looked at the little blonde with awe. Even though they were engrossed in the fighting none of them had missed the skills of this little petite girl as she took down the demons almost effortlessly, dammit she wasn't even breathing hard.

The two leaders with their axes draped over their shoulders walked up to Buffy interrupted the little stare fest abruptly. They both looked her up and down sizing her up, and still couldn't keep the bewilderment out of their faces. Buffy just rolled her eyes, she got that a lot a little too much if you asked her.

"Gunn," the wave cape wearing young man put his hand out to greet her.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at that, did he really call himself gun, that was so cliché.

It was Gunn's turn to roll his eyes knowing exactly where her mind had went. "My last name, Gunn with two n's. He took his hand back and eyed her now sheepish face.

Rondell laughed as he looked at his buddy. "Told you that name would get you looks," Gunn glared at him and Rondell laughed even more. He focused his attention back to the girl.

"So what is Malibu Barbie and the chocolate dipped one doing out here in this demon infested neighborhood."

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Jessica yelled out, smiling as she and the limo driver came over to the group. She began to blush furiously as she got a few wolf whistles from some of the crew.

Both Gunn and Rondell turned and glared at their crew. "Cut it, show some respect guys," the boys immediately shut their trap.

Gunn got a good look at her and really couldn't blame his crew, she and the blond were cute little things hence his bewilderment of how they were so effectively keeping those big as demons at bay. "I got a call from a friend that there were a couple of helpless girls who needed help with a demon problem, imagine me and my crews surprise when we find you and you are nowhere near helpless."

"Well although I'm glad that chivalry is not dead, damsel in distress went out of style a long long time ago," Buffy got a good look at his crew and frowned, they couldn't be older than twenty years old some of them. Others looked to be mid-teens. How had they ended up demon hunters at such a young age and where were their parents? When she got the chance she would bring this up to Giles.

Gunn smiled at her comment and shook his head. "Well it's an honor to meet a woman that can back up that statement, I think the two of you should head home before more of these creepers show up," he kicked one of the dead ones for emphasis.

Buffy nodded in agreement and ushered Jessica towards the limo, with a nervous driver in tow. "It was nice meeting you and your crew, I think you should follow your own advice and get out of dodge."

"You don't have to worry about us, we're like the guardian angels of the supernatural world. We'll be fine," Rondell smiled at them.

"Wait a minute," Jessica broke away from Buffy and walked up to the two of them. "How do we get a hold of you if we ever need your help again?"

Gunn smiled and grabbed her hand and wrote something in the palm of her hand. "Go home," he turned her and gently pushed her towards and exasperated Buffy.

They both got into the limo and drove off, by the time they reached their destination both girls were exhausted. Buffy looked up at their limo driver who was watching them with concern.

Buffy sighed, her slayer senses were still going haywire in his presence. It was obvious that he was something other than human, but he had helped them get home safely and that counted for something.

"Thank you," she paused waiting for his name.

"Doyle, names Doyle," he said in a thick Irish accent.

"Thank you, Doyle," she smiled at him and proceeded to get out.

Jessica looked at him with mirth in her eyes, "See you around lucky charms," she laughed as he rolled his eyes at her and then she bolted from the limo.

As they got out of the limo both girls were talking and smiling, neither realizing the couple that watched them from their patio outside of their bedroom. As the two went inside Joyce bent over to give her to be husband a deep meaningful kiss. He was quite winded by the time she finished. "Thank you for that my love."

Buffy stood in her room at the bed and breakfast. Jessica sat on one of the beds letting her legs swing freely as she listened to Buffy pace quietly back and forth behind her. They had had quite a trying day, with the shopping and the movies and the running for their lives. At least no one had died this time and they'd actually come home on time with their parents being none the wiser. She looked at Jessica who sat quietly waiting for her to say something. She sighed and thought about what happened to them in the Masters lair. Buffy knew she was being unreasonable, it was that damn prophecy that said Buffy would die at the hands of the master and what had happened wasn't Jessica's fault. That wasn't even what was keeping Buffy at a distance. What had given her pause was that Jessica had almost died with her. It was too late to keep Xander and Willow out of her supernatural life and that worried her enough. She'd be damn if she dragged Jessica along for the bloody ride. Especially now that she would become her step sister.

Jessica just wanted her friend back but knew that the ball was in Buffy's court and that she had to wait her friend out. She wouldn't be pushy like her Father and Joyce seemed to be taking things. But she wouldn't hold her breathe either, if Buffy didn't want her in her life she wasn't going to force the issue. The Cine household may become unbearable in the future if things didn't give somewhat.

Jessica and Buffy looked at each other simultaneously and their breathe caught. Neither wanted to be caught looking or giving an inch, but when both saw the hurt and tired looks on the others face something in their heart gave just an inch.

"Buffy," Jessica voice broke up as she spoke.

"Jessica," Buffy said overlapping Jessica's voice.

They both smiled and Buffy's gaze softened significantly. Jessica nodded for Buffy to go first.

"I don't know where we can go from here Jess, but were going to be family fairly soon. We can't keep avoiding the big elephant in the room and as it is now I can't seem to keep you out of the loop. I'd like to explain the reason I did what I did. When I saw your lifeless body, after I was brought back I was devastated, I'd gotten another one of my friends killed. Then I got angry because I didn't get to really mourn what happened to me because of the Master, Then I felt guilty because I was angry at you for something you had no control over. Jessica I can't keep you out of my life, I don't even want to do that but I can keep you out of the crap that got us both killed," Buffy looked indignant daring Jessica to argue the logic she spoke.

A river of tears flowed down Jessica's face. She'd gotten it all wrong, Buffy didn't hate her she was just afraid for her. She'd felt she was the one to blame for all that went down. Her heart went out to Buffy for the weight that Buffy must have felt, to try to carry the load of someone else's crime. That was going to stop if she had anything to say about it, and she did a shitload of something to say about it. Dammit if she could she would kill that Master bastard all over again for giving her friend such a guilt complex.

"Buffy, first of all let's put the blame for all this where it rightfully belongs. Which is not on your shoulders but the Masters," she put a hand up and gave Buffy an irritated look as she started to interrupt her.

"Let me finish. Second I am extremely relieved that you finally talked to me about all this and that you don't hate me for what happened, that is a weight of my shoulders. Third, and Buffy I really want you to listen to what I'm saying. Evil is out there and it is killing innocent people, I as a human being can't turn my back on that, I couldn't live with myself if I did. Buffy these things we're after me for some reason way before I knew that you were the slayer and I don't believe they will stop because I choose to ignore it. I won't stand by and do nothing while people are being murdered, I'm not wired that way, and last but not least I am happy to be called your friend and soon to be family," Jessica beamed and gave Buffy a goofy Cheshire cat grin.

Buffy sighed and laughed out loud at Jessica's antics. They'd talk about her involvement in the slayer part of her life later. Jessica had held her own tonight but she still didn't want to put the girl in any unnecessary danger. Jessica was more of a demon magnet than Xander and that was saying something. Right now though they had a wedding to attend and two parent's happiness to see to. She smiled, this family thing might not be such a bad thing after all.

Later on that night Jessica wrote the information Gunn had given her into her book, she planned on telling her dad about this group and how they were helping people, editing some of the supernatural stuff of course. She would see to it this crew would get their just deserts.

Next chapter The Wedding & a shocking reveal


End file.
